Tough Chicks
by Au Charme Non Plus
Summary: John Cena Tania story with other superstars also Chapter 3 up!
1. Tania

Don't own anyone except my character Tania. Remember if you want any of your characters in my story please do tell and I'll be willing to add 'em just give me everything that I need to know about your wrestler and you'll see them in the next chapter.

**Tough Chicks**

**Chapter 1**

**Haymen's**** office**

"Well Tania I've got to say I'm impressed" Haymen said with a bright smile.

"Well I try my best" Tania said. She was wearing a black T-shirt and a white and black shirt over it which was opened, a pair of black Timberland boots and to top it off a pair of white pants.

"Änd you've done a wonderful job doing-" Haymen got cut off by John Cena rushing through his office and saying "Haymen I've been wanting to talk to yo-" John started but got cut off by Tania saying "Well that's very interesting, but you gonna have to wait like everyone does, which is waiting outside" Tania said pointing to the door he came through.

"Well I didn't ask for your help-" he said but got cut off by Haymen this time "Cena as you can see I'm busy here with a client, and as I really need her on this show, so when I finish talking with her you'll get your chance, but now there is the door" he said pointing to the door that Tania did previously.

"Fine" he said as he left the office muttering something under her breath. "What is his problem?" Tania muttered.

"We'll talk about it later tonight but I've got to go talk to Cena and welcome to the WWE" Haymen said leading Tania the door.

"Why should 'we' talk about 'Cena'? Thank you" Tania asked and said. "Well Cena is here and you are here so both sit here or go some where cause I need you guys back here in 2 hours 'together'" Haymen said while entering his office and closing the door slowly behind him leaving two confusing superstars together.

"Perfect" Tania said in a sarcastic tone as she sat on the chairs out side Haymen's office. Cena just stared at her a few minutes later he said "Okay this is ridicules! Look umm..uh.."

"Tania" Tania finished his sentences. "Okay Tania well how about we head out to the cafeteria since we are stuck here with each other for 2 hours, you'll meet the guys and stuff" John said not really waiting for an answer just wanting to go to some not *boring* people.

"Do I have a choice" she mumbled as she followed him to the cafeteria playing on her n-gage. Half way to the cafeteria Cena looked back seeing Tania playing on her n-gage. He slowed his pace and started to walk next to her looking over to see what she was doing.

"Sweet you got the n-gage" John said as they finally reached the cafeteria. "Yeah" she replied as she sat on one of the empty chairs on the empty table.

As Cena was about to sit down the guys (Chris Benoit, Charlie Haas, Adam Copeland(edge), Rey Mysterio, Eddie Gurrero, Brock Lesner, Big show) saw him and waved him to sit next to them not realizing he had company with him.

Tania saw them and their taunt to Cena and she said "Now go on they ain't gonna wait all night for ya." 

"You sure?" he asked "Ya jeese what will it take you to shut up and go" Tania added can't waiting for him to leave.

John left relived to get her out of her way. _Oh come on she isn't that bad _he'd think and then it hit him _she hates me she's the type of girl who ain't searching for a guy but something to accomplish. Oh my god I'm getting soft!_ John quickly shook the thoughts out of his head and sat next to the guys.

"So you ditched the girl to hang with us? smooth" Brock said with a tone of sarcasm.

"Really John what's happened to you? You getting soft?" Chris benoit responded.

"For your info guys I'm not her man and won't be any soon she's too hard to break, I swear she's _like pack your ass up before I kick it_  type girl" John commented to the guys.

"So she's free" Brock and Charlie Haas said in unusion.

"Yeah" 

"Guys is that the n-gage in her hands?(John nods) then damn guys you're screwed" Rey Mysterio added with a laugh.

The guys all realized that show was fixing his eyes on her and Adam was the first one to say something "Show you know chicks don't dig it big."

And all the guys started to laugh and then Big show said "Well Brock I'd like you to try then" 

"Yeah Brock lets see if you got the balls to do so?" Eddie said

"Yeah well I bet ya that she'll be easier than John here said" Brock said as he got off the table and started walking towards Tania.

Tania realized Brock walking towards her and said loud enough for his fellow guys to hear "Well if it isn't the big thing, you know for being a wwe champion you are pretty stupid, pretty stupid for me not to hear you guys talking so how about you waste your precious time some where else" She then got off her chair and walked off to the table of guys.

"So are you just gonna sit there? Hello Haymen is waiting" she said as Cena got up and began walking.

And then leaned toward the guys and said "You guys are too much, see ya later" she started laughing but when she turned around she saw John right in her face and said "Oh they're too much you just listen to what I'm gonna do now" he said as he took her phone from him but wasn't so successful cause Tania pinned him to the floor and got the phone from him. Throwing her Hands up in victory the guys laughed as she got off him and started walking to Haymen's office.

John Cena turned to the guys and gave them you'll pay look and then followed Tania to Haymen's office.

**A/N: hope you like my story please review if you want me to continue this story and if you have any ideas please do tell and I'll add 'em thank you**

**Love Lexy**


	2. The first night on the job

Two new superstars are in this story: Heather Reed Kyrie Ann Jates Both of them have been in the wwe for about 2 yrs  
  
Well I've got to say thanks for your reviews and I thank you for wanting to be in my story so that's all. Love lexy  
  
Don't own anyone except Tania.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tania and John made their way to Haymen's office. Before Tania could knock on the door the door was opened by Haymen.  
  
"Good to see you came together" Haymen said as he motioned his hands for them to come in. "Yeah okay" Tania said as she sat down on one of the chairs but Cena just stood there behind her.  
  
"Okay here is the plan John you know the match you have tonight against the FBI? Okay since the FBI are three and you and Benoit are 2 Tania will come after Benoit and say that Since your one man short she'll say that you need someone to kill Nunzio's a** well something like that okay?" Paul said with relief.  
  
"Let me get this straight-" Tania said but was cut off by Cena "No man you want a chick to fight against the FBI your wack she'd kill herself-" not realizing what the hell Cena just said Tania faced him with a shocked look and then said "Man you better be talking about another Tani-" She said but was cut off by Haymen coughing.  
  
They turned to look at him and said in unison "What?!" Haymen just stared at them blankly realizing how alike they are well kind of.  
  
"Just wanted to say this is the storyline and I'm not going to change it! So off you two go" Haymen said motioning them to go out of his office. Cena and Tania got out of the office and making her way to the womens locker room as Cena went to the guys.  
  
Women's Locker Room  
  
Tania entered the locker room to realize that the room had only two divas in it. The two divas realized the mysterious women and decided to approach her.  
  
"Hey" Heather said as Tania turned around to face the two women. "Hey I'm Tania, the new wwe superstar" Tania said with a slight smile.  
  
"Oh really so you're the new girl" Kyrie said.  
  
"Yeah I presume" Tania said  
  
"Well I'm Kyrie and this is Heather" Kyerie said pointing to Heather.  
  
"And since you are new and there is about 4 hours till Smackdown! Starts we are gonna take you to get some ring wear" Heather said as Kyrie and herself pulled me by the arm to go out and buy the ring attire.  
  
"If you say so" I said and started to walk with them.  
  
Cafeteria  
  
John entered the cafeteria and sat with the guys. With a sigh of relief he dropped his head on the table. The guys looked at him confused.  
  
"So you know John how did it go with Haymen?" Chris asked as the others listened.  
  
"Well you know that match with the FBI" John said as they all nodded "Yeah well she is going to be the third person in our group to defeat them" John finished off.  
  
"Well that isn't bad amigos" Eddie said trying to ease up the mood.  
  
"Not at al.." John said but lost his train of thought when he saw Heather, Kyrie, and Tania walking together and off to the parking lot.  
  
The Mall  
  
When they entered the mall it was full with people and they didn't leave any store behind. The first thing they started to go to were the sports section as they entered Tania found the most adorable shirt not quite.  
  
"Hey guys don't you think this is pretty cool?" Tania asked them as she showed them a orange shirt with a black design on the chest area.  
  
"Damn that's sweet, but if you want a I'm a sweet little girl look that ain't it" Heather said looking at Tania.  
  
"Well I'm not looking for that type of look I'm looking for the one that says get out of my way b****" Tania said with a smirk.  
  
"Well how about we pay for these shirts and we head out for some pants" Kyrie said as she went to pay for the 10 shirts she got then Heather and Tania followed and paid for their 10 shirts.  
  
They were fed up for looking for some shirts and started to search for some pants they entered one store and Heather fond a pair of tight white pants with black flares at the end of it as for Kyrie she found a pair of pants that said WWE on the butt of it as for Tania she found some amazing pairs of baggy pants (not very baggy) one was black which was checkered with white another pair is beige with straps on the side next was just normal jeans that were a bit flare at the end and then she found some black jean shorts and normal jean shorts with some couple of belts.  
  
"Damn" Kyrie said as she collapsed at one of the chairs in the food court they had about 2 hours to go back to the arena.  
  
"You guys want anything to eat?" Tania asked Heatehr and Kyrie. "Um sure how about 2 chicken burgers and a coke" Heather said on behalf Kyrie.  
  
"Alright" Tania said and went to get the food. "So what do you think?" Kyrie asked Heather. "She's alright, like her attitude" Heather said with a laugh. "Did you hear what happened with her and Cena?" Heather than added.  
  
"Yeah poor him but damn she really put him in his place" They both laughed and then switched the conversation to their favorite men.  
  
"So what is going on between you and Brock" Kyrie asked Heather but before she could answer Tania came and said "Yeah what's going on between you and Brock?" Tania said with a chuckle.  
  
"Well Tania and Kyrie me and Brock aren't together but we pretty close friends you know what I mean" Heather said as she winked at Kyrie and Tania which made them both laugh.  
  
"Jeese there is one hour left let's go" Tania said as they got their stuff and headed to the arena.  
  
At The Arena  
  
The three girls came in the arena holding bags of stuff they bought. Realizing that they barely have anytime left till the show starts they ran to the women's locker room deciding what to wear.  
  
Kyrie was wearing a black tank top and a pair of tight red pants, her brown hair was a bit longer than her shoulder which flew delicately around her face.  
  
Heather was wearing a white tank top which matched with the white pants with flares on. Her Blonde hair was flawless it was pretty long but she put it up in a tie and let a couple of strands fall down on her face.  
  
Tania was wearing the orange shirt she bought and the beige baggy pants with straps which reviled the top of her underware. Tania had brownish reddish hair which reached her waist she tied it up and then braded the rest and small strands of hair on her face.  
  
When they finished Tania met Torrie which was already in her attire.  
  
"Hey" Tania said to Torrie "Hey I'm Terri (Torrie's real name)" Torrie said with a bright smile "I'm Tania, it was nice meeting you, but I've got to go meet up with someone for my match" Tania said shaking Torrie's hand. "Okay see ya later" Torrie replied.  
  
"See ya later guys" Tania said waving back in the locker room for Kyrie and Heather.  
  
Tania made her way to the men's locker room but stayed outside waiting for John. She waited and waited then saw that the guys were sitting in the cafeteria, so not wanting to bother them Tania went and sat next to Charlie Haas.  
  
Tania was about to speak but realized that the guys were listening to Brock so she decided to listen as well since no one paid attention to her.  
  
The guys that were in the cafeteria are: Brock, Cena, Benoit, Charlie Haas  
  
"You know so I was wondering some way I could get Heather's attention you know but not being too forward" Brock said realizing the looks on everyone's face not quite sure how 'Brock should break it out for Heather that he likes her.  
  
"Well that's easy you just walk up to her after her match kiss her and tell her" Tania said matter of factly.  
  
The guys realized who the voice came from and were shocked. "What are you doing here?" John said cruelly.  
  
"Well Cena I came here because we have a match in a while and unless you wanna participate in it you can sit here" Tania said "Well let's go then" John said muttering something under his breath. "By the way Brock go for what I told ya trust me" Tania said and with that Benoit, John, and Tania made their way backstage.  
  
IN the Ring  
  
Tazz: Cena is making his way into the ring. Cole: I seriously don't know if he can make it The FBI against Cena and a partner of his choice. Tazz: And let us not forget a Diva can enter in this and fight but I don't know Cole if there are any girls willing to put their body on the line for Cena. Cole: Oh my god Tazz is that Benoit? Tazz: It seems so let's hear what he has to say. Benoit: Cena I think you need my help in this one but to tell you the truth I'm doing this for myself it's the only way to get back in the royal rumble and get my title. Tazz: did you hear that Cole? Benoit is helping out Cena can this be?  
  
Cena nods and shakes Benoit's hand but before they could move Someone's music came on and everyone was wondering who the mysterious person will be.  
  
Cole: Tazz who's that music for? Tazz: Don't know Cole but let's check it out.  
  
Out came Tania taunting for the fans and made her way to Benoit and Cena she grabbed the mic from Benoit.  
  
Tania: Well Cena it seems you need a Women to kick Nunzio's ass, so you can count me in. Tazz: Did ya hear that Cole this new Diva is helping out Cena! Cole: Ya Tazz it does seem so but all we can do is wait and see what happens.  
  
Benoit, Cena, and Tania made their way in the ring each person taking a person. The match finally started with Cena and Chuck, Cena started with punching in the middle section and then power bombed him after that Cena sent him to the ropes as he was about to attack him Chuck reversed him and threw him out of the ring, then brought him back in and tagged in the Paoblo (A/N: I'm not sure what his name is sorry) and he started to attack Cena he sent him to the corners of the ring and started to manhandle him isolating him from his tag team members Cena hit Paoblo right in the jaw causing him to fall right onto the ring Cena made his way barely able to make it Benoit came in and started to hit Paoblo and then delivered a ddt then a neck breaker and as he was about to smack him square in the face he countered it and tagged in Nunzio. Benoit started to kick him in the middle section and then got into a cross face position but Nunzio caught the lower middle rope so Benoit picked him up from the head and tagged in Tania she started to kick him in the middle section then delivered a ddt and then a neck breaker then she kicked him once more in the middle section and jack hammered him and 1, 2, 3 she got the pin!  
  
Tazz: Oh my god she won she won Cole Cole: Yes she did and she delivered a jack hammer to Nunzio which saved Benoit and Cena to go to the Royal Rumble. Tazz: Haymen won't be pleased.  
  
Tania put her hands up in victory causing the crowd to cheer when she finally got up the referee held up Tania, Benoit, and Cena's hands in victory. Tania went to the ropes and taunted to the crowd as Benoit and Cena shacked hands and Tania came between them motioning the winners and then got out of the ring and making her way backstage with Benoit and Cena behind her.  
  
"Heather, Kyrie good luck on your match" Tania told them and gave them high fives "Thanks, great match" They yelled back which made Tania smile sweetly at them. "That was a great match" Benoit told Tania before heading to the men's locker room "Thanks" Tania said back and started to make her way to the women's locker room but before she went in she turned to look at Cena entering the men's locker room.  
  
Tazz: Heather and Kyrie coming into the ring what have they planned this time? Cole: Well Tazz they have a elimination handicap match against Torrie tonight when this manhandling end? Tazz: Poor Torrie let's hope she has something under her sleeves  
  
Torrie made her way to the ring waiting for one of them to decide who she'll play against first It started off with Torrie and Kyrie they started to fight Kyrie with loads of punches and kicks she finally did a ddt but when Kyrie sent Torrie to the ropes Torrie reversed it and did a huricana at kyrie and pinned her 1, 2, 3 Kyrie left the arena pissed off shouting at Torrie and telling Heather to finish what they came here to do. Heather came in and was about to deliver a kick to Torrie's face but Torrie countered it and Heather nailed the referee. When the referee was down Torrie came in with a steal chair but snatched it from Torrie and smacked her three times with it and then woke up the ref and pinned Torrie 1, 2, 3.  
  
Tazz: Well it seems Torrie lost Cole: What would you expect she got 3 steal shots Tazz: True well heather is making her way out of the ring smirking at Torrie's helpless body Cole: Oh My god Tazz is that Brock behind Heather  
  
Heather turned around and saw a smirking Brock Lesner Heather tried to ignore him but it didn't work then she tried to shove him away but he pushed her hand away and kissed her passionately for about a minute and then left the ring together.  
  
When they were backstage Heather turned to face Brock "What the hell do you think your doing?" Heather said pissed off.  
  
"Look I know this was out of line but I was wondering you wanna go out some time?" Brock asked with a smirk.  
  
"Brock you asking me out?" she said and then leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and then walked off to the women's locker room.  
  
"So I take that as a yes?" Brock said and then headed to his locker room.  
  
Women's Locker room  
  
"So why are you blushing?" Tania said when she came out of the shower fully dressed, she was wearing a black no fear shirt and a pair of jeans and her hair was in a bun.  
  
"Brock asked me out" Heather said with a tone that showed that she won.  
  
"Really?" Kyrie asked raising her eyebrows. "Tell us about it" Torrie said as we nodded. And so did Heather tell. All of the Divas looked in awe that was so cool.  
  
"Smooth" Tania told her as she made her way to the door "Where are you going?" Kyrie asked Tania. "Hopefully to a hotel and find a room" Tania said with a smile.  
  
"And what go at this hour alone? No way baby go with someone that has a rental car and you can bunk with me, Heather but torrie is married and I don't think she'll want ya there you know they'd be doing some stuff" Kyrie said with a chuckle as Torrie hit her with one of her shirts "Hey!"  
  
"Alright well anyone I'll be in the cafeteria waiting for anyone of you alright?" Tania said as they nodded.  
  
When she opened the door Shannon appeared infront of her "Hey Shannon right?" Tania said as all the girls heads popped to the door.  
  
"Yeah Tania right? (Tania nods) Well is umm.. Kyrie here?" he asked "Yeah one second" Tania said and then faced her fellow divas "Kyrie! Shannon is at the door he wants to talk to you"  
  
"ok" Kyrie responded as Tania got out of the way and tood next to Kyrie. "Hey Kyrie well I just wanted to tell you if you wanted to come to the club with your gals we going in about an hour or maybe later" Shannon said  
  
"Umm..(looks at everyone, everyone nods) sure" Kyrie said and then Shannon kissed her on the lips. Tania looked on and said "Well ain't that great but you swee I'm stuck between you two and I just wanted to go down and sit so bye" Tania said and made her way out  
  
Tania then winked at kyrie when she and Shannon broke the kiss and then added "Wwe romance" Tania said with a laugh which caused Kyrie to laugh and then Kyrie said to Tania "See you in about an hour or so I'll pick you up from the cafeteria."  
  
At The Cafeteria  
  
Tania made her way at the cafeteria and sat down on one of the chairs she rested her head on the back of the chair and put her feet on one of the other chairs.  
  
Tania winded back everything that happened today realizing what happened a smile crept on her face.  
  
"So why the smile thinking of someone?" Charlie asked as he sat on one of the chairs. "Haha right" Tania said with sarcasm.  
  
"So Charlie right?" Tania asked him "Yeah that's me" he said with a smile "So you going out with the guys tonight?" Tania asked.  
  
"Yeah.But are you coming with the girls?" he asked with a smirk on his face "I don't know, but they're going to drag me with them any way so it doesn't quite matter" Tania said with a smile. "Well I got to go check on some of the guys, see ya later"  
  
"What I can't go with you everyone left from the girls and I need to take Tania man" Kyrie told Shannon.  
  
"Don't worry about me guys really?" Tania said butting in.  
  
"Umm I got an idea one of the guys could take you" Shannon said but before she could object John came and talked with Shannon.  
  
"What you want?" John asked. "Can you take Tania to the club with you see Kyrie was going to give her a ride but then I want her to come with me a-" John cut off Shannon. "Okay man I'll take her" John said as he turned to face Tania, she got her stuff off the floor and said "Okay where's your car?"  
  
"Over there come on" John said as he showed Tania the way. "You need help with your bags?" John asked "No I can handle it myself" Tania replied as she put her stuff in the rental car and sat in the passengers seat.  
  
A/N: alright everyone I hope you like it till now and please review if you want me to continue and if you have any idea do share don't be shy. Love lexy 


	3. Fights and Insults

Chapter 3  
  
"How long is the ride going to be?" Tania asked John starring onto the road.  
  
"I don't know, I'm just following Shannon's car" John said keeping his eyes fixed on the road  
  
"Oh.so John, tell me about yourself" Tania said looking at him. "Well you already know almost everything about me, but I barely know anything about you" John said looking back at Tania.  
  
"Umm..I was born in Cincinnati, Ohio and have no siblings" Tania said.  
  
"What about your parents?" John asked but heard no response.  
  
Why did he have to ask that? Tania thought seriously doesn't he have anything else to say? Just ignore him and he'll drop it, Oh well it was worth a shot.  
  
"My mom died when I was pretty small and my dad got killed when I was 16" Tania said "But that was a long time ago so that doesn't matter" Tania said giving John a smile.  
  
John just stared forward, not knowing what to say which concluded that the rest of the ride was silent.  
  
"So we're here, come on" Tania said getting out of the car and shutting it behind her  
  
John got out of the car following Tania into the club. Grabbing her hand in the process. Tania looked at him and said "Don't you wanna sit Cena?"  
  
"Not really I want to get a drink" he said. "Well you can go get one yourself cause I don't drink" Tania said making her way to the table that Shannon, Kyrie, Brock, Heather, Benoit, Eddie, Rey, Torrie, Charlie and Adam.  
  
"Hey guys" Tania said walking to the table with John next to her.  
  
"Hey Tania, how was the ride?" Kyrie asked. "Oh it was fine" Tania said as she got a chair and sat on it facing the guys and gals.  
  
"So I'm going to go get some drinks, you guys want to join me?" John asked the guys.  
  
"Sure" The guys said.  
  
"Tania pulled John aside and told him "Now you don't get yourself drunk man, I need ya to take me to the hotel tonight"  
  
"Don't worry about me I'll get ya to the hotel tonight" John said as he made his way back to the table.  
  
"Yo Kyrire, I'll be right back, I got to go and talk with the guys" Shannon said kissing her.  
  
"*Cough* sorry to interrupt all you couples but we need the guys" John said referring to Kyrire + Shannon and Heather + Brock that were smooching.  
  
"Oh yeah see ya later babe" Brock and Shannon told their beloved girlfriends.  
  
"So Tania why sitting so far away?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Huh?" Tania said "Well Tania it seems you're very interested with someone called Jo-"Heather said raising her eyebrows but Tania cut her off saying, "Don't even finish that sentence or I'll kill you" Tania said laughing.  
  
"Oh really then why did you pulll him aside? Come on girl spill your feelings to us! See I love Brock, Kyrie loves Shannon and Torrie is married, we all admit it but you don't" Heather said.  
  
Tania looked at her new friends and started to burst out laughing.  
  
"Okay guys you think that! I'm going to get a soda" Tania said making her way to the bar.  
  
"Man she's wack" Kyrie said to her fellow friends "But you got to love her" Torrie added as they all drank from their beer.  
  
Tania made her way to the bar and ordered a soda. "A soda, huh?"  
  
Charlie told Tania as he took the drink from her and drank it. "Is this a way to say hello? Drinking my soda?" Tania said "How come you aren't with the guys?"  
  
"I'm with them, see" he said, showing her the guys behind him.  
  
"Ah I see, well I need to get another soda and get back to the girls" Tania said ordering her drink.  
  
"Alright but let me pay for it since I drank yours" Charlie said giving the bartender the money.  
  
"Thanks" Tania said taking the drink and walking off. Tania made her way back to the table with her soda and sat next to Torrie. Hey guys" Tania said "Sup?" Torrie replied.  
  
"So Heather, Kyrie why aren't you dancing with your men?" Tania said drinking from her soda.  
  
"You know we were just about to do that" Heather said getting up with Kyrie.  
  
Kyrie made her way to Shannon hugging him from the behind and kissed his neck and saying "You wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure let's go" Shannon said getting off the stool and taking Kyrie to the dance floor.  
  
Heather turned Brock around and started to try to get him off the chair "Come on Brock get your ass off the chair and dance with me" Heather said.  
  
"Alright let's go" Brock said finally getting off the chair and following her to the dance floor.  
  
"So guys you want to head out to the other two girls" Eddie asked Rey, Adam, Cena, Charlie, and Benoit, they all nodded in response.  
  
So they got off the stools and made their way to the table that Torrie and Tania were on.  
  
"Hey guys I'm gonna leave now, you need a ride Torrie?" Benoit asked. "Yeah sure" Torrie said getting up giving Tania a kiss on the cheek goodbye.  
  
"Yeah we should head out also, see ya, Tania, Charlie, John, and Rey" Eddie and Adam said making their way to the parking lot.  
  
"Hey" a girl came up to Cena and said "Hey, how you doing?" Cena said checking her out. "Fine" the girl replied.  
  
Charlie, Tania, and Rey looked at each other then at the girl and Cena and then Tania told the girl "You know on behalf of my friend here, he'd like to dance with you, see he's been checking you out and all and he's been wondering if you would dance with him.  
  
"Really? Um.sure" the girl said frowning at a laughing Tania, Charlie and Rey.  
  
"That I like" Heather said which caused all of us to laugh.  
  
John came minutes later muttering something under his breath and sat next to Tania. "So how was your dance?" Tania said laughing.  
  
"Oh you think this is really funny don't you?" John said.  
  
"Yeah" Tania said "Well she's alright" John said matter of factly.  
  
"Well guys it was a lot of fun but as you know Mysterio got to go, see ya later Tania" Rey said jumping to the other side of the table. "See ya man" Tania said. "I've got to head out also" Charlie said. "Come on John aren't you leaving now?" Tania asked with a smirk as the others laughed.  
  
"See ya Charlie" Tania replied. As she was about to drink some of her soda she saw Cena drinking from it.  
  
"Got thirsty from all that dancing" John said with sarcasm. "Ha, ha, ha move!"  
  
"Make me" John said with a smirk on his face. Tania groaned and rolled her eyes. "Well if you want to do it that way the bathroom's in the back" he said with a playful smile.  
  
Tania gave John a smirk and Tania kneed him in the crotch and saying,"I'm going out to get some fresh air" with that Tania made her way outside.  
  
"You look so hot when you're angry" John said back to Tania.  
  
"Shove it" Tania said and with that she was viewable anymore.  
  
When Tania finally made her way outside she pushed all her thoughts away and stared up into the deep blue sky.  
  
All of a sudden a guy came up to Tania when she looked up at him she couldn't believe who it was.  
  
"What do you want Mark?" Tania asked looking at her former friend, the person she trusted turned his back on her just for the sake of money.  
  
"What can't an old friend say hello?" Mark asked looking her over. "I see you're the same asshole you always were" Tania said getting out of the way and tried to get back in the club.  
  
"Why in such a hurry?" he asked "I'm with some friends so move it before I make you" Tania said with pure hate on her tongue.  
  
Tania finally made her way into the club making her way to the table with her friends on it someone pulled her by the arm when she turned to face the person it was Mark. "Come on talk to me Tania why are you so mad at me?" Mark asked Tania.  
  
"Why? Why? Hmm.let me see you sold me out second of all being the ass you are third of all you have the nerve to come up to me after all you've done after all that has happened with my family I guess not" Tania said bringing attention to her friends the guys got off the table just in time to separate Tania off of Mark she speared him to the ground and started to punch him until the guys picked her off him and walked her outside, with the rest of her friends with her.  
  
Her follow friends looked at her and John with worried faces. As John tried to calm her down Mark came out of the club Tania ready to charge him Brock and John stopped her and she stopped Mark made his way to the superstars but was stopped by Heather and Kyrie filled with anger in them.  
  
"What are these two bitches of yours gonna fight me" Mark said with a smirk which got Tania over the edge she made her way past everyone and started with the punshing to Mark.  
  
"You.bitch.I fucking hate you.how dare you say something like that, If I see you one more time in my face you'll have hell to pay" Tania said as john and Brock and Shannon this time got control over her.  
  
"Well anyway I like the fight more aggressive then last time, but what the hell you saved my life huh?" Mark said winking at her.  
  
"Son of a bitch" Tania said as she lost balance in her footing "Are you okay? You got hit pretty badly" John asked taking a hold of her but jerked his touch away.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" Tania said. "Well we better get hitting back to the hotel we've had a very wild and well crazy night so we'll see you guys later and Tania gurl got to tell you, you hit him pretty hard" Kyrie said and then her and Heather gave me a look that said 'we'll talk about what happened later'  
  
Tania laughed and said her goodbyes, everyone looked at Tania in a shocked face and then Tania said "what I can't even laugh anymore if I hit a person?" everyone looked at her and smiled it was good to see her smile even after what happened.  
  
"How does she do that she get's into anger mode and then turns it off and then capeeish she's all happy" Brock asked as Shannon agreeing with him.  
  
"Don't know this girl is special but I'd hate to be on her hit list" Kyrie said putting her hands around Shannon and leaning against him making their way to their car.  
  
"Tell me about it" Heather and Brock said together smiling and making their way to the hotel.  
  
"Thanks for restraining me, I kind of lost it over there" Tania said not looking at Cena.  
  
"Kinda? Girl you totally lost it" John said as he laughed a bit. "Yeah" Tania said and then started to drift to sleep.  
  
An hour later John parked his rental car in the parking lot and saw that Tania was asleep deciding not to wake her up he picked her up and took her to his room he put her on the bed and covered her with the comforter. Then went back and got the bags a placed them on the floor deciding to sleep on the floor John just collapsed there.  
  
A/N: Hey guys I hope you like it till now if you have any ideas email me to angoules@hotmail.com and well if ya'll want anything else do tell, if you have any comments about to fix my writing please inform me and I'll fix the changes. 


	4. Is it the whole truth about her and Mark...

A/N: thanks for the reviews. Sorry it was so late I've been pretty busy with school and sports. Hope ya like it.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Okay where the hell am I" Tania thought to herself as she got off the bed she looked around and saw a familiar figure sleeping on the floor. It was John. HE looked so peaceful when he's asleep.  
  
A couple of minutes later Tania decided to change into some other clothes since it was about 8:00 am she doubted if anyone was asleep.  
  
Cena woke up realizing that Tania wasn't in the room and then decided to go to Charlie's room.  
  
"Hey Charlie is Tania in there?" John asked. "Nah man why?" Charlie asked "I can't find her any where" John replied.  
  
"How about o to your room and wait a couple of minute's maybe she comes back there" Charlie said as John nodded and made their way to John's room.  
  
John and Charlie were talking for a couple of minutes when their conversation was interrupted by Tania coming out of the bathroom.  
  
Cena looked at Charlie and Charlie looked and Cena and said in unison "Don't tell me you've been in the bathroom the whole time".  
  
"Well yea-" Tania said but was interrupted with their laughter "Okay guys why you laughing like a couple of hyena's?" Tania asked confused.  
  
All of a sudden Tania hit the floor the two guys pinned her to the floor "Okay guys you freaking me out." Tania said.  
  
The guys finally got off her and stopped the laughing. "Hey guys you want to go have some breakfast?" Charlie asked  
  
"Yeah sure" Tania and John said. "Johnny boy I advise you to put some warmer clothes on, it's freaking cold out there" Tania said as she went and got him a sweater from his bag and threw it at his face "Thanks" he said as he put on the sweater.  
  
They made their way downstairs and decided to sit outside. "Wow the view is amazing" Tania said walking to the railing.  
  
Tania then turned around to the guys and sat next to them "Girl why don't you eat? That's the reason we came down here in the first place" John said.  
  
"Well" Tania said drinking from her coffee "I don't eat breakfast just coffee" Tania said.  
  
"Girl that ain't healthy" John said raising an eyebrow "Man you ain't my parent got it? So don't go around and tell me what's good for me and what's not -" Tania said but was cut off by Charlie saying "Okay, so guys when you stop arguing will you include me in this conversation" Charlie said.  
  
"So anyways Charlie, why did you leave early?" John asked as Tania rolled her eyes.  
  
"You mean why I leaved before the fight?" Charlie asked eyeing Tania. "Well sorry it wasn't like I could help it! He was signaling me to hit him so I did and if I could go back in time I'd do that again" Tania said mater-of- factly.  
  
"Uh huh.well Tania" Charlie said giving her a look that said we'll talk about it later.  
  
"I'll be right back" John said getting off the table.  
  
"Look Charlie before you even start let me explain why I punched the guy" Tania said when Charlie was about to speak. "Okay is all he said as he let Tania continue.  
  
"Okay when I was about 21 I used to work with cars, and then this one day we had this package to deliver, Me and Mark(the guy I punched) decided to work together since I knew him for a couple of years, but when we were dropping the package off it wasn't their so they started to attack us, when I came home my house was a mess, and my dad was killed and a week later I figured out that Mark switched the package for just earning a 1,000 bucks extra. I got pretty pissed off cause he's the reason my dad was killed, satisfied with the answer?" Tania said.  
  
"Wow now I wish I was there to kick his ass" Charlie said which brought a slight smile to Tania's lips.  
  
"So I guess that's the main reason you have had a hard time trusting people?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Yeah" Tania replied. "Tana girl what ya doing here with Charlie over here?" Heather said coming towards Charlie and Tania with Brock behind her.  
  
"Ya Tana run along now" John said with Kyrie and Shannon next to him.  
  
"Shove it John" Tania said "Aww you broke my heart" John said acting as if he was offended.  
  
"Man that's not the only thing that'll get hurt" Tania said which caused the rest to laugh.  
  
"Ha h-" John got cut off by a girl jumping at him and placing a passionate kiss on his lips.  
  
A/N: hope you like it. Who is the girl that jumped at John? How will the girls react when they hear the truth about Tania and Mark? What does Tania think about all of this? Hey guys I hope you like it till now if you have any ideas email me to angoules@hotmail.com and well if ya'll want anything else do tell, if you have any comments about to fix my writing please inform me and I'll fix the changes. Lexy. 


	5. The hoe

Tania, Kyrie, Heather, Brock and Shannon's heads snapped up to see the mysterious girl jump on John like that.  
  
When the girl finally released Tania realized it was the girl that he danced with the other night Tania couldn't help but laugh as the others realized who it was they joined her.  
  
"Like excuse me? But what's so funny?" The girl asked eyeing Tania "Nothing" Tania said as the girl went back to kissing John a couple of seconds later Tania mumbled "You slutty whore"  
  
Her friends looked at her and said tell me about it. Finally john broke away and put the girl on the floor "look umm-" John said trailing off "Aida" the girl continued for him. "Yeah umm.I don't think you're doing a right thing" John said getting away from her "Why is that?" the girl whined and Tania got annoyed by her sluttiness.  
  
"look umm Aida whatever your name is what this guy is saying that he won't think things will work out cause with the work and all and that he only knew you for about 5 minutes" Tania said playing around with Charlies watch.  
  
"Uh who the hell you think you are mis-" The girl started but was cut off by Cena saying I think she is right "I'm not into relationships with people for about 5 minutes sorry" John said as he sat next to one of his friends.  
  
"Uh whatever your loss rap boy you go to that tr.never mind" the girl said to Cena as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"See the mess you bring me" Cena said to Tania "Wow retard who the hell you think you are to blame me? Huh? Boy you forgot your mind somewhere so I suggest you go find it, it's not my fault she's a psycho who loves ya" Tania said with a hint of cruelty in her voice.  
  
"You irritate me so much.Akh you annoying Bi-" John started off but was cut off by Kyrie and Heather saying "Wow! Chill it man and woman, tolerate each other cause we're riding with each other and we don't want some dead bodies over our shoulder.  
  
"Fine, truce" John said looking at Tania "Truce" Tania said as she shook his hand. "See that wasn't so hard now was it you 5 yr old kids" Brock said which got laughs from the rest except John and Tania who sent glares at him.  
  
"Alright let's get our stuff John" Tania said as she got off the chair and walked up to the elevator with John behind her.  
  
"They're so crazy" Brock said "Yeah tell me about it, for the ride me, Kyrie and Tania will go in a car and you guys go in another.  
  
"Alright babe, see ya later" Brock said smacking her ass "Brock!" Heather said with a slight of annoyance.  
  
"You know you like it" Brock said with a smirk.  
  
Tania got her stuff and walked out of the hotel room forgetting her cell phone when Tania opened the door he and Cena's head hit each other and fell opposite directions.  
  
"Aww.did you realize that this is happening a lot bumping into each other. "Yeah I kind of did" he said with a smile "Remind me again why do we fight?" he asked "Umm cause we are both good at it" Tania said in a mocking tone.  
  
"I need my phone" Tania said as she got up and saw that it was in john's pocket being careful that he didn't see me find it Tania pinned john against the door with a playful look in his eyes.  
  
"Phone" she said as she reached down his pocket and got it "You're welcome" John replied back as he closed the room to the hotel and went to check themselves out.  
  
In the parking lot the other guys were already waiting they were all shocked at seeing Tania and John actually talking together and not killing each other for a change.  
  
The car ride was just as planned all the girls together and all the guys together while Kyrie was driving they popped out the major question "okay beautiful one what the hell happened with you and that dude the other night and second of all why are you so nice to Johnny boy?"  
  
Tania answered the first question with the same answer she gave to Charlie. What Tania didn't know was that Charlie had told the guys about her and Mark and asked John about her and him.  
  
Tania : Me and John Nothing John : Nothing like that Tania : We're friends John : We fight Tania : gets on my nerves so much John: Damn she's fine though Tania : well lets say he got a killah body  
  
"Girl what is this new side I'm seeing of you?" Kyrie asked "Guys I have no clue but I swear.(tells them about the phone incident at the hotel) he was just looking at me weirdly with that smirk something playfull in his eyes.  
  
A/N: What is this new attitude towards Cena? John thinks she's hot? Everyone knows the truth. Thanks for your reviews! Got any ideas email me at areyounext@hotmail.com 


End file.
